The Ex-citing Mission
by DarkWaterAngel
Summary: Heero has gotten another mission offer, but this time the employer has made an offer he can't refuse.
1. Another Mission Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have, never will. But just because I don't own them doesn't mean I can't have some fun.  
  
A.N. - The reason this story got written is because my ex said something he shouldn't have right before he dumped me and now, personally, I think he's a JERK! And I know that there are girls out there that probably wished this one their ex's. So, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked at the 30 some-odd messages he had in his e-mail. Junk, junk, junk, message from Duo-delete(last time he got a message from Duo via- e-mail, it was a virus and he spent a good part of a week trying to fix his laptop), ' If you choose to accept this mission...'? Hm, might be worth reading, he thought. He opened it and read it out loud, "Mr.Heero Yuy. I have a mission for you and you four friends that I think you might find...enjoyable. If you choose to accept, meet me at the 3rd Street Cafe at noon tomorrow. Signed, your secret employer."  
  
Why not, he thought, we've had no missions in over 2 weeks and we're low on money. And Maxwell is really starting to bug me, he added as he glared at the 'God of Death Rules!' scribbled all over his desk. Duo, of course, denied it at the time but the hysterical laughter that came from his room quickly gave him away. And the fresh black marker on his hands didn't help, either. Heero stood up and quietly walked out his room. He walked down the hall to Duo's room, in which the braided boy was glued to the T.V. "Meet me downstairs." Heero said, making Duo jump. But before Duo could yell at him, Heero was already gone. Heero then went next door to Wufei's room. He opened the door the door and quickly deflected the knife thrown, indirectly of course (A.N. Suuure), at him.  
  
"How many times has Quatre told you to stop throwing knives at wall and doors?" Heero grunted.  
  
"But where am I supposed to perfect my aim?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Outside!" Heero yelled. His room had multiple holes all over from Wufei's 'hobby'. "Meet me downstairs." Heero said before he left. Quatre and Trowa were already downstairs, so he took the back staircase down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Heero." Trowa said, not even turning around.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Good morning, Heero. Anything new?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"All right, we'll wait for the others."  
  
"MAXWELL, YOU'RE TOAST!!!" Wufei screamed from upstairs.  
  
Hysterical laughter was heard, but quickly turned to panicked shouts. The kitchen door swung open and Duo collapsed onto the floor, hands over his head, and was followed by a knife, which wizzed past Heero's right ear and buried itself in the wall behind him.  
  
"Wufei! Stop throwing knives in the house!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Maxwell, I'll kill you for this injustice!" Wufei hollered.  
  
What did he do this time?" Trowa asked, helping the braided boy up.  
  
"He mooned me." Wufei whined.  
  
"Immature juvenile." Heero grunted.  
  
"So," Duo said, brushing himself off, "you wanted to see us?"  
  
"Yes. We have been given another mission." Heero said.  
  
"Specifics?" Trowa asked, rolling his hand.  
  
"None given. We have to go to the 3rd Street Cafe at noon tomorrow to find out." Heero said.  
  
"Um, when did you receive this message?" Wufei asked.  
  
"The date on the e-mail was yesterday...: Heero said and trailed off, looking at the clock. 11:58.  
  
"Kisama! We're gonna be late!" Duo yelped.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Trowa said.  
  
"But 3rd Street is on the other side of town!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"So?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N. - So, what ya think? Will they get to the cafe on time? Will Duo ever stop pulling pranks? Who is the mysterious employer? All the answers to these in the next chapter. Oh, and please review. ; ) 


	2. Mission Details

Disclaimer: The only way I'll ever own Gundam Wing is if this is some kind of reverse dimension, which it's NOT, so I don't own them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa parked the beat-up van in front of 3rd Street Cafe only 10 minutes after noon. "We're here." He said. Slowly, Wufei removed his hands from sides of the seat. Trowa turned in his seat and proceeded to pry Quatre's stiff fingers from his arm. Duo's, Wufei's and Quatre's color slowly returned to their pale skin. Even Heero looked slightly, scared.  
  
"Never...again...will...I...allow you to drive...when we're late again." Heero gasped.  
  
"What_" Trowa asked, not ever phased.  
  
Heero shook his head and opened the side door, and slowly out of the van. He helped a shaky Duo and Quatre out of the back and opened the front door so Wufei could get out of the shotgun. ( A.N. For those who have no idea what that is, it's the front passenger seat.) They all walked inside the cafe.  
  
"Good afternoon, sirs. Party of how many_" The man behind the counter asked.  
  
"David, they're with me." A figure standing next to the counter said.  
  
"OK." David said and went back to writing in a little book.  
  
"Follow me." The figure said and walked outside. The person was clothed in a dark trench coat, was wearing a wide brimmed hat and a pair of dark shades. They sat at a table in the far corner of the patio.  
  
"First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming. Second, the job description. Now, I've had a problem with a certain acquaintance of mine and I wish for you to rid me of my problem." The person said and slid a picture across the table to Heero, "Tony's his name. He has become a real nucience to me."  
  
Heero noticed that the person talked in a light tenor voice. "Mission accepted. But what is your name_" He said.  
  
"That would be Jen." The person said, removing her hat and shades. Golden yellow hair tumbled down to her waist and eyes a shade lighter than Duo's sparkled in the sun. Her voice rose a few keys and became very alto. She smiled as the boys' jaws dropped open, except Heero.  
  
Wufei was the first to snap out of his stupor. "Very nice, but we don't accept missions from weak onnas."  
  
"This 'weak onna' is willing to pay a large sum of money and will also do a favor in return." Jen said sourly.  
  
"And that would be_" Heero asked, skeptically.  
  
"To rid you of that Relena Piece-of-crap. Oops, sorry that's Peacecraft." Jen said.  
  
Duo snorted and Heero cringed at the sound of his stalker's name.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said again.  
  
"Good. My friend will be here soon. She will assist you, Wufei and Trowa on your part of the mission. Duo and Quatre will help me with mine." Jen said.  
  
"We don't need a wea..." Wufei began.  
  
"Say 'weak onna' again and I will personally shove one of your precious katanas down your throat." Jen threatened, emphasizing the last three words.  
  
Wufei gulped. "So when is your friend gonna get here_" Duo asked.  
  
Jen looked at her watch. "Three, two, one." She said and pointed to the door. A brunette burst through the door and headed in their direction.  
  
"Hey, Jen. Hi, guys. Did you tell them what they were to do_" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes. Guys, this is April. April, they are the guys I was telling you about." Jen said.  
  
Quatre stood up and shook April's hand. "I'm Quatre."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You must be Heero." She said, holding her hand out to Heero. He looked at it and shrugged. "Oookay." She said. "And you're Trowa, Wufei and Duo." She added, pointing to each boy in turn.  
  
Duo stood up and was about to take April's hand, when Quatre slapped his hand away. "Heel Duo." He said.  
  
"No fair. You always ruin my fun." Duo pouted.  
  
The girls looked at each other and laughed. "I will enjoy working with you three." April laughed, putting her arms around the guys' necks, who all glared at her. She immediately dropped her arms.  
  
"There is one rule that applies to them. 'No touchy'." Duo laughed. Jen and Quatre also laughed. April pouted.  
  
"How about this. We meet back here at 10 tomorrow morning and we'll discuss what we do. Deal_" Jen said, extending her hand.  
  
"Deal." Heero said, grasping her hand and squeezed, which she returned with more pressure.  
  
"See you all tomorrow." April said, and she and Jen got up and left.  
  
"Let's go," Trowa said, "I'll dri..."  
  
"You will not drive! I will." Heero said before Trowa could finish. Trowa pouted in disappointment.  
  
TBC 


End file.
